Together (OS)
by Likola
Summary: Après le retour de Ron et la destruction du médaillon, nos 3 amis décident de fêter ces bonnes nouvelles ... Alors, Gage ou Verite? Attention LEMON! (Plan à 3)


**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien?**

 **Voilà un OS que j'ai publié il y a quelques mois mais qui avait de monstrueuses fautes (honte à moi!) car je l'avais un peu publié sur un coup de tête ... Mais le revoilà, tout beau tout propre et corrigé! ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent "La Maladie des Sangs Purs", no stress, lundi je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre pour la suite de la fic! :)**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture (ou bonne relecture héhé!)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire.

 **Plot** : Petit moment intime lors du retour de Ron pendant la guerre. Attention, Lemon (Plan à Trois) donc attention aux esprits sensibles ;-)

* * *

 **TOGETHER**

La guerre faisait rage. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils avaient abandonnés famille, amis, Poudlard pour se lancer dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. Le chemin était semé d'embûches, le danger les guettant à chaque transplanage.

Harry et Hermione avaient longtemps dû se débrouiller sans Ron mais il était revenu parmi eux, se laissant guider par une étranger sphère lumineuse. Depuis son retour quelques heures auparavant Harry et lui avait trouvé la fameuse épée de Gryffondor et détruit le premier Horcruxe.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti, c'était stupide, je l'ai regretté à peine quelques secondes après avoir transplanté, dit Ron d'un air morose.

Hermione ne cessait de le regarder d'un air mauvais, toujours blessée par la lâcheté de son ami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois revenu. Nous sommes un trio, c'est ensemble que nous devons avancer. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, sans vous je ne serai jamais allé aussi loin, dit Harry en souriant. Sans vous, je ne serais rien.

Ron croisa son regard, rougit et sourit à son tour.

\- Durant mon voyage, j'ai un peu ... pillé une boutique et j'ai quelques bouteilles de Bieraubeurre et de Whisky Pur Feu ... J'avais pensé le revendre et ...

\- C'est vrai que contrebandier c'est mieux que déserteur …, lança Hermione d'un ton acide.

\- Charmant ... C'est vrai que je pensais me faire un peu d'argent, mais maintenant qu'on est enfin réuni et que nous avons accompli notre première victoire, on pourrait fêter ça non? Je crois qu'on a eu notre compte de tristesse ...

Hermione regarda ses chaussures et se mordilla la lèvre. Harry regarda ses deux amis tour à tour.

\- Je trouve que c'est une idée géniale! On a bien mérité de se détendre un peu.

\- Ok, je me range à votre avis. De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes, soupira Hermione.

D'un coup de baguette, trois verres apparurent.

Une heure plus tard, c'est hilares que nous retrouvons nos amis, riant et partageant anecdotes et moments gênants à la lueur des bougies. L'atmosphère était détendue, très détendue.

\- On pourrait jouer à gage ou vérité? Ca corserait un peu cette soirée! proposa Ron.

\- Tu ne nous a pas encore révélé tous tes secrets? dit Hermione.

\- Je crains que non, dit Harry en riant. Qui commence?

\- Hermione, gage ou vérité?

La jeune fille rosit de plaisir et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Vérité?

\- As-tu déjà fantasmé sur une fille? murmura Ron en souriant.

\- On commence en douceur, dit Harry.

\- Et bien ... Oui, ma voisine l'été dernier. Elle passait son temps à faire du monokini au bord de sa superbe piscine et j'avoue que ... parfois j'avais un peu ... Chaud, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

\- Intéressant, glissa Ron, les joues légèrement plus rouges. Harry?

\- Mmmm ... Gage. J'aime mes petits secrets.

\- Embrasse Hermione!

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, regardèrent Ron qui les fixait intensément, d'un air de défi. Malgré l'alcool,ils avaient conscience qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir une barrière, un interdit. Etaient-ils prêts à glisser sur cette pente plus que dangereuse? En parler oui, mais le faire. Il est vrai qu'il y avait eu de nombreuses rumeurs sur leur trio pendant leurs années à Poudlard mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'ambigu … Harry percevait le trouble d'Hermione.

\- On est pas ... Enfin, si tu préfères on fait autre chose ... Je ..., bredouilla Harry.

\- Non, faisons-le.

Il se rapprocha un peu d'Hermione, le souffle court. Elle humidifia légèrement ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement sexy. Il pencha légèrement la tête et en rapprochant d'elle. "Ca ne te fera rien, c'est pratiquement ta sœur, c'est un jeu de gosses". Elle s'approcha à son tour et leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Surpris, ils se reculèrent mais irrémédiablement, ils se sentaient attirés l'un par l'autre et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore, Harry entrouvra les siennes et Hermione glissa sa langue contre la sienne, entamant une danse chaude et envoûtante. Après quelques instants ils se séparent, à bout de souffle.

Je vois que ma sœur t'a appris quelques trucs sympa, murmura Ron.

\- Si tu me montrais ce que Lavande t'a appris Ron? dit Hermione, sur un ton de defi.

Ron la regarda d'un air méfiant. Plus tôt dans la journée, on aurait qu'elle allait lui arracher les yeux et maintenant, elle l'invitait à l'embrasser après avoir embrassé sensuellement son meilleur ami. Il se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie pouvait être pleine de surprises.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit si je choisissait gage ou vérité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ai le choix, murmura Harry.

Hermione se leva du banc et alla s'asseoir près de Ron.

\- C'est ce soir ou jamais tu sais ...

\- Alors je tente ma chance, dit-il.

Il attrapa la nuque d'Hermione et l'attire brusquement à lui, l'embrassant passionément, ses mains caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille, son dos, son visage. Au bout de quelques instants, a bout de souffle, Hermione se recula.

\- Tu m'avais caché ce talent ...

\- Et tu ne te doutes pas du talent de ce que je cache d'autre ...

Elle regarda la bosse qui se formait sous son pantalon. Soudain, elle se leva et alla jusqu'au compartiment où ils dormaient tous les 3. Déboutonnant lentement son chemisier, elle regarda les garçons.

\- Cette soirée n'arrivera qu'une fois, rendons la exceptionnelle ...

Et elle entra.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, hésitants. Ne risquaient-ils pas de perdre leur amitié?

\- Notre relation à tous les trois à toujours été fusionnelle, Harry. Ce soir, si près de la mort, ce n'est que l'apothéose.

Et il alla rejoindra Hermione, déjà nue sur le vieux matelas. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ils prirent quelques instants pour observer la jeune femme. Ses fesses fermes, ses seins galbés, son ventre légèrement enrobé, ses doux cheveux bruns n'étaient que des invitations à la luxure.

\- Déshabillez-vous et rejoignez-moi, souffla-t-elle en s'étirant.

Ils obéirent, enlevant t-shirt, pantalon, chaussettes ... Caleçon?

\- On est timide? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, dit simplement Harry.

Harry enleva son boxer et alla s'allonger au côté d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, caressant sa peau douce. Elle gémit en sentent la chaleur de ses lèvres. Ron les regardait, excité et intrigué. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé voir ses meilleurs amis comme ca. Il enleva son boxer et s'allongea de l'autre côté d'Hermione, se caressant le membre chaud et dur.

Harry devint plus hardi, il caressa les seins d'Hermione, pinçant légèrement leurs pointes, les attrapant à pleine main. Elle gémissait de plus belle, se frottent tantôt contre Ron tantôt contre Harry.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Ron : « Je veux te goûter. »

Stupéfaits, le jeune homme la regarda prendre son membre turgescent en main et le lécher lentement, puis l'enfonçant dans sa bouche dans un va-et-vient sensuel, tantôt lent tantôt rapide. Harry se caressait en les regardant, les trouvant beaux et désirables.

\- Tu fais ça incroyablement bien, gémit Ron. Vraiment bien, t'arrête pas.

\- Harry, toi aussi ...

Harry se rapprocha de Ron et Hermione se mit a le caresser avec son autre main, visiblement détendue et excitée.

\- Vous avez vraiment des sexes magnifiques ... dit elle avant de prendre Harry en bouche, le suçotant lentement.

\- Oh Merlin, murmura-t-il. T'es divine. Plus profondement, comme ca ...

\- À ton tour, proposa Ron après quelques instants.

Hermione s'allongea sur le dos et releva légèrement les jambes, Ron s'y installa doucement. Il embrassa son nombril, en malaxant ses seins très lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Il descendit plus bas et commença à titiller le clitoris de la jeune fille du bout de la langue, avant d'y aller plus franchement, comme s'il voulait la dévorer toute entière. Harry s'installa à la tête d'Hermione et elle le prit de nouveau dans la bouche, gémissant sous les baisers de Ron. Harry lui caressa les cheveux, les seins.

\- Ron, c'est trop bon! glissa-t-elle entre deux coups de langue.

\- Profites, ma belle, ce n'est que le début, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne tiens plus ... Prends moi, je t'en supplie! Prends moi! Je suis à toi!

\- À tes ordres, ma cherie ...

Harry s'assit et Hermione mit sa tête entre ses jambes, contre son torses, profitant encore de ses caresses sur sa poitrine. Ron pénétra délicatement Hermione qui vibra instantanément. Il allait et venait en elle, la remuant, la faisant gémir, crier son nom. Ivres de plaisir, ils caressaient tous les 3, gémissaient, personne ne savait quelle main appartenait à qui et c'était grisant. Leur intimité les comblait, elle semblait si naturelle. Les regards embrasés échangés, les baisers volés, leurs souffles qui se mélangent. Au bord de l'orgasme, Ron sentit Hermione se contracter, ce qui le fit atteindre le paradis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien en toi, t'es si chaude et si humide, un vrai torrent! dit Ron en remuant encore légèrement.

\- Vous me faites un effet de dingue, vous êtes si beaux les garçons, tellement … Pourquoi avons-nous tellement attendu? souffla-t-elle.

\- Harry, faut que tu essayes à ton tour,dit Ron.

\- D'accord mais je te veux à quatre pattes Hermy.

Hermione rosit de plaisir en pensant à la levrette qui l'attendait et se mit en position. Elle leva bien haut les fesses et embrassa langoureusement Ron qui s'était allongé à côté d'elle pour récupérer. Harry se positionna derrière elle, se pencha pour lui embrasser le dos et lui caresser la poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurai être aussi délicat que Ron …

\- Je suis à vous deux Harry et je veux que toi aussi tu prennes ton pied … Fais moi crier …

Il caressa l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune fille du bout du doigt. Elle était toute humide du sperme de Ron et ca l'excitation furieusement sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi. Il humidifia son membre dur avec un peu de salive et entra lentement en elle, se mordant la lèvre avant de gémir.

\- Oh putain, c'est le paradis, souffla-t-il.

\- Je te l'avais dit mon vieux ... dit Ron.

\- Vas-y Harry, vas-y, supplia Hermione.

Il ressortit et entra vivement. Elle eut un hocquet de surprise. Il recommenca, plus vite et plus fort. Et encore. Et encore. Elle cria de plaisir, reprit Ron en bouche, cria encore. Leurs corps claquaient l'un sur l'autre sous la force des coups de boutoir. Il la sentir se contracter, mais il n'avait pas fini. Encore quelques allers-retours, et il éjacula en elle, dans un long rale de soulagement, tous blottis les uns contre les autres, nus et s'endormirent.

Nul ne sait si cette nuit exceptionnelle n'a été qu'un événement unique, dû à l'alcool, ou le début de quelque chose d'autre … Car a tout jamais, ils resteront _ensemble_. _**Together.**_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé? Vous aussi vous trouvez que leur relation est parfois très très (trop) proche? Ou au contraire? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les reviews :)**

 **A lundi pour les lecteurs de " _La Maladie des Sangs Purs_ " pour retrouver cette fois une histoire centrée Drago/Hermione avec un chapitre 13 plutôt Ron ;-) (Nan nan, je fais pas de pub ou si peu?)**

 **Merci pour votre lecture!**

 **A bientôt**

 **Likola**


End file.
